


Precious

by flippednique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Kasamatsu acts like a dad here mostly, fem!Kise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu doesn't know where he stands in this game called love. Aomine and Kise are going through something and he was, not in a front row seat, but on the stage under the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

When one was a member of Kaijo's basketball team, one got used to certain things that happened on an almost daily basis.

For instance, before practice started, a group of girls would always be in the gym. They went there bearing food and words of encouragement, even if all they had for today was practice.

Their captain usually started them on drills, until one of them whined about being bored, and that would get a rise out of Kasamatsu Yukio and out of the rest of the team members. Such oddities were usual, welcomed, familiar even. And so, it was an odd day when Kise Ryouta neither shined, nor talked, like there was no tomorrow.

Oh, it happened sometimes. Like on days where they have a particularly tough game, or when she had a fellow model on set that she wasn't very good friends with.

Kasamatsu eyed his only female player and watched as she dribbled the ball in what was possibly a daze. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with less detail and care. Her jersey was already dark with sweat, her face similarly drenched and yet she was pale, her skin almost an awful shade of green.

If Kise being utterly quiet, for lack of a better word, then her being anything less than perfectly immaculate was a sure and telling sign.

Something was wrong.

Asking the girl what the problem was wouldn't help any. Getting her to sit on the bench was also a next to impossible feat (stubborn headed brat!)

In an act of solid desperation, Kasamatsu pulled his phone out and prayed to the high heavens that his call would be answered.

Three rings later and he was explaining himself, recounting what he's seeing, asking questions, guessing. He was concerned. Why wouldn't he be?

"She doesn't look good." Kasamatsu ended, then waited fora response.

"I can't think of any reason why she'd be like this." Midorima cleared his throat."She's usually in optimum health."

"That's not what I'm seeing here." Kasamatsu followed Kise with his eyes.

The rest of Kaijo seemed to be avoiding her, worried that they might knock into her and she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Midorima, you should come over and talk to her. You know she only listens to you and the rest of the Skittles."

"I'm presently occupied Kasamtsu-san." Midorima paused. "Have you told Aomine-kun?"

"No. Not yet." Kasamtsu clicked his tongue. "She doesn't listen to him."

"No, but he will drop everything he's doing to see her. Give him a call."

"Fine." Kasamatsu sighed. He spent a few more minutes talking to Midorima concerning Kise's lucky item and how Gemini's were advised to take it easy today.

Midorima also asked that he be updated if anything happened. Once that call ended, he dialed another number and wasn't surprised when no one picked up.

One of the reasons he didn't call Aomine first was that he hardly answered his phone. It was easier to reach him through Momoi but... She was a girl. And as much as Kasamatsu would like to believe that spending time with Kise has helped him with his awkwardness, he'd only truly be deluding himself.

A look at Kise and her panting figure at the other side of the court had him dialing anyways. Momoi answered on the first ring and he proceeded to tell her Kise's condition. He had also explained that Aomine wasn't picking up his phone. Momoi hadn't bothered to hung up as she barraged Aomine with her usual scoldings.

Kasamatsu was enjoying this somewhat, people like Momoi and Kagami and Himuro from Yosen who could cow the infamous (yeah right) Generation of Miracles had his respect.

It didn't occur to the masses that these players were in fact children. Teenagers at the most, seventeen and eighteen years old. They were human and subject to being cut down a peg or two.

They got sick too, much like his own Miracle, who was now standing still, though she did look like she was swaying a bit.

Kasamtsu noticed Moriyama inching forward, closer to Kise. Good thing too. Momoi had just passed the phone to Aomine and Kasamatsu barely heard the gruff voice greeting him as his player pitched forward on the court. His grip on his phone tightened so much that it hurt as he ran across the court, falling to his knees where Moriyama held an unconscious Kise in his arms.

The Kaijo players moved in a flurry of noise and panic. Hayakawa had fled the gym in order to warn the clinic that they had an incoming player. Moriyama hefted Kise in his arms and in a blur of blue followed in Hayakawa's wake with Kasamatsu leading the way to avoid further accidents (if lugging Kise around didn't in fact make her feel worse).

The forgotten phone call had been dropped.

In Too Gakuen, Momoi didn't have the heart to stop Aomine when he ditched her phone, grabbed his bag and left.

Never before had she seen Aomine turn pale and frigid for no good reason.

Whatever happened in Kaijo was important enough that it warranted no resistance.

Imayoshi pursed his lips."Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Ki-chan." Was all Momoi had to say.

The rest of Too understood that too.

* * *

When Aomine got to Kaijo, Kasamatsu was speaking to Midorima on the phone, one hand holding a fistful of his dark hair in a sign of distress. He did not handle Kise fainting well. He couldn't handle it well.

"She's still sleeping." Kasamatsu said into the phone. "The nurse says she doesn't have a fever and she asked us if Kise's been eating."

Midorima seemed to say something on the other end and Kasamatsu scowled. "We don't know, Kise spent lunch on the roof on her phone or something. She wasn't with us."

Aomine didn't have the patience to wait for the call to end. He walked past Kaijo's captain and into the clinic. None of the other players were there. They were probably back in practice and giving Kise space.

"You stupid idiot." Aomine breathed as he sat down on Kise's bed. He looked at her and he inwardly worried.

She was pale, very pale. Even her usually pink lips were void of color. Never before had he seen her so messed up.

He took hold of her hand that rested above the blanket and winced at how cold and clammy her skin felt. "You overdid yourself. Wake up already so I can scold you properly."

Kasamatsu was back in the room but Aomine couldn't be bothered to care. Instead he took the opportunity to ask, "What happened?"

"She fainted. Moriyama took her here." Kasamtsu let out a breath. "I'm sorry if the call scared you."

"It didn't." That was a lie but Aomine was granted his small mercies. He recalled the conversation outside. "Nurse doesn't know what happened?"

"No." Kasamatsu said. "She was all right yesterday, or at least I think she was. Have you been meeting up with her recently?"

"She's been asking for space."

"Then neither of us know anything." Kasamatsu concluded. Aomine held back a sharp retort because for one thing, Kasamatsu was Kise's captain and he would never disrespect any captain. And for another the aforementioned blonde was stirring into awareness.

Garnet colored eyes stared dazedly at the ceiling before they moved and saw Aomine, a slow smile followed. "Aominechii..."

"I'd hit you right now if I wasn't sure you couldn't take it." Aomine snapped.

Kise pouted, or tried to. She seemed tired. "So mean... Aominechii always so mean."

"I would hit you too." Kasamatsu supplied. "You'd deserve it and a million more."

"Sorry..." Kise apologized. "I didn't think I would faint. I was trying so hard not to be sick."

"You're already sick." Aomine deadpanned.

"No, not sick- sick." Kise sighed. "Sick like, vomit and throw up all over my new Nike's sick."

"Why?" Aomine asked. "Did you eat something bad?"

"Not exactly." Kise tried sitting up and managed to do so even with Kasamatsu's disapproving stare. Her hair was out of its ponytail, falling around her in messy waves. She worried on her bottom lip for a moment.

The air in the clinic changed and Kasamatsu moved to go out. This seemed like a private conversation and even if Kasamatsu spent more time with Kise these days, middle school friend and teammate still trumped current captain.

Kise stopped him from going and she took a steadying breath. "You should hear this too."

Kasamatsu's heart dropped to his feet. Earlier when he was speaking to Midorima, he'd been given possible illnesses. One of which wasn't really an illness or disease per se.

He dreaded the fact that he was somewhat sure that he didn't need to stick around to know what Kise had to say.

"I'm pregnant."

Although he did find Aomine stumbling off of the bed funny.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN** : Mostly drabbels if I'll be honest. The entire concept was inspired by this thought; "Kise would be the first person you'd think of if you looked at the Generation of Miracles and wondered who'd get pregnant first. Well, her and Aomine. Because Kuroko, Midorima, and Akashi are too... Yeah. And Murasakibara. Just no." 
> 
> I think silly things sometimes. Although a pregnant Fem!Akashi fic would be just as interesting to write I'll stick with my dorks :D


End file.
